Drifting Clouds
by 9E-tan
Summary: Who did you think you were? You were but a foolish, naive girl... Believing you could reach me when I gaze down apathetically at you from my tower of pain... And yet, and yet, there was something so unnerving about you.


**Genre:** Romance/ Tragedy

**Pairing:** HibarixHaru

* * *

><p><em>Drifting Clouds<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Hn._

_Look at yourself, you pathetic herbivore, attempting in vain to sympathize with me._

_You struggle, wondering why you cannot reach me with your 'soothing words', wondering what would melt my ice cold exterior._

_Often, you try to extend your hands, reaching towards me in hopes that I may grasp your fingers with a smile, dusting off the bitter wounds and scars from the previous battles._

_You often preach to me about this mysterious power of love that I cannot 'understand'. It is through the heart, you chastise, that one feels this emotion. You berated me as you shook your head, wondering how you would be able to get these words past my 'overgrown ego'. _

_Did you think it was **easy** to reach me?_

_No, you never thought that. As all foolish herbivores do, clinging to a mere shard of false hope, disillusioned by a fake reality constructed by their fragile minds._

* * *

><p><em>Pathetic, and infuriating.<em>

_I don't need you to latch onto me, telling me what I already know. If I was as weak as you assumed, I would not have survived past the hardships that I faced. Who do you take me for? _

_And yet, knowing this, you still try to embrace me. You are foolish._

_What more could that small, slender frame hold but your own weight? Even then, your petite shoulders are barely able to withstand your own troubles. Struggling with a smile- if you are trying to impress me, then it is but a vain effort._

_But you never denied wanting to impress me, knowing I would fully reject that ignorant presence. _

_I didn't want your weakness to affect me. Then again, I believed I was strong enough to withstand your notions._

_Improvisations, always trying to think beyond what was there; that was your game- and inevitably, mine as well._

_Never stopped, you kept pestering me with your insistent smiles- and I hated it so much._

_I hated it, despised it, **was disgusted** by it because I** didn't **_**_want_**_ to get used to it._

_Routines would chain my free spirit. _

_I lived by my own rules, unfettered and carefree. Who were you to come and change my style?_

_Arrogant herbivore._

* * *

><p><em>You thought that I isolated myself because I wanted to see who would come for me?<em>

_Foolish. Irrational. _

_That requires too much effort, and quite frankly, I never wanted attention._

_Never__ wanted it. Never wanted __**yours**,__ either._

_But you brushed me aside, giggling in that annoying, high pitched, joyful manner, skipping around as you pleased. _

_Sometimes, I pondered over the feeling of bashing my tonfas into your fragile head, wondering whether it would reveal to me the very curious actions you portrayed. _

_But there was this strange feeling that if I were ever to kill you, I would never be able to solve this growing problem I had. And thus, the days you lived continued._

_Solely a problem I would solve on my own, I promised._

* * *

><p><em>….<em>

_I promised._

_And yet, here you are, drenched in the torrent of rain as the water washes away crimson- _**_your_**_ crimson._

_It's beautiful, and terrifying._

_I thought with all your irrationality, you would have somehow managed to keep yourself alive. _

_In the end, you were just an herbivore. _

_Weak, fragile, and someone who could not defend their own life._

_As I trace your pale skin with my fingers, feeling somehow for a pulse that was not there, I wonder whether you were thinking at all._

_Falling in love? With me? _

_Me?_

**_Me?_**

_I want to scream at your idiocy- tell you, 'Look at what you've done!'. But that's not my job. I never cared about you. _

_Pathetic, unsightly herbivore, dancing as your pleased, singing your own delightful tune before hit by an unseen force. _

_Leaving yourself as prey before the predator._

_Now you lie down on the ground, the dark brown strands of hair forming a halo around your head. Like a sleeping angel._

* * *

><p><em>….<em>

_Did you think that I was easy? _

_I am a **Mafia hitman**. What did you expect?_

_No matter how hard I tried to brush you aside, you kept bounding inside, grasping at the tendrils of ice of a wispy cloud._

_And then, you fall down_

_down_

_down_

**_down _**

_….._

* * *

><p><em>Here you are, a fallen angel. <em>

_Shame on you for not living any longer. _

_I'm leaving you behind. I will get stronger. _

_I'm telling you, I'm leaving._

_You can stare at my back, lying so pitifully on the ground. _

_…_

_Oh, what's this? You don't want to open your eyes after vainly attempting to capture mine in yours for the past few years?_

_Look, I'm so close to you, I can smell the fragrant strawberry on your lips… Most likely from the piece of cake you ate before today's mission._

_I can barely feel the last traces of heat ebbing away._

_I can even see your undergarments beneath that white blouse- aren't you going to slap me, you herbivore?_

_…._

_I'm really leaving. _

_I'll leave you all behind._

_Cold? Dark? Lonely?_

_Don't fool around._

_I am like the drifting clouds._

_And you… _

_It's a shame I couldn't find out what that strange feeling was. _

_It's burning up, but it might be the fever from all this rain._

_Hn. _

_I half expect you to bounce back up, but that is unrealistic._

_…._

_I'm really leaving. _

_Far, far away. _

_So far away, no one will reach me._

_Maybe if you woke up right now, I might reconsider. You'd force your way up, regardless of what I do._

_…._

_I hate you._

_Because I knew everything you told me..._

And I refuse to succumb to it._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Whew! I can't believe I just wrote that. XD It's been a while since I wrote a short one-shot based on HibarixHaru!

Hopefully, the characters are all in character. And yes, it had to be a tragedy. I'm sorry. It's just that this picture I found was so sad and I had to write about it. Feel free to check my profile and find the website to view the picture.

Well then, with all due respect, have a great day!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.


End file.
